


Would That My Enemy Were As I

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Lies, Misdirection, and Terrible Truth [29]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to explain to one who is still more his enemy than anything else - and who he would not wish to have as more than an adversary, as the rest of those who live here ought to be - that he had found himself wanting to keep even one who could not best him in a fair fight, much less his favored sort of uneven battle, around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would That My Enemy Were As I

"Why bother making any of us immortal?" At least Stark's question brings silence to the rest of the people in the room - a room Loki doesn't want to be in, but had reluctantly agreed to enter when invited alongside Anat to pay a visit. The Morrigan had come regardless, and it had been a long moment before the Avengers had agreed, if only prompted by the red-haired woman who Stark had introduced as Pepper.

"Do you truly wish to know?" Anat takes a sip of the brandy she'd accepted, watching Stark over the rim of it. Loki thinks it would be nice for it to be safe enough for him to close his eyes, and shifts so he's pressing his shoulder against hers instead. He's not sure if he'll even be able to explain what he'd done, what he'd deliberately forgotten he'd done, if only because it wouldn't be safe for it to be discovered.

Stark glances around at the varied expressions of his team-mates, and then to Loki, though why, Loki isn't certain. There's silence still for a moment longer before Stark shrugs. "I don't know if they do, but yeah, I do want to know."

"The reasons I do a thing are not necessarily the same as the reasons the Morrigan does things, or our trickster friend does." Anat studies Stark for a long moment, her head tilted slightly. "I do not let go of those who are mine. Think on what I am, and what you have been before you ask anything else."

It's a true enough piece of explanation, but it is short enough that Loki hopes the Morrigan might distract them further. Particularly Barton, who is watching him with a frown that he does not like. How to explain to one who is still more his enemy than anything else - and who he would not wish to have as more than an adversary, as the rest of those who live here ought to be - that he had found himself wanting to keep even one who could not best him in a fair fight, much less his favored sort of uneven battle, around?

Particularly since there is no desire for anything that the mortal would understand as a suitable reason to keep him around.

"The Widow is useful, living or phantom." The Morrigan doesn't actually keep anyone alive, technically, but she doesn't let go of those she wants any more than does Anat.

Loki stands when the attention turns to him, and he merely smiles, before weaving an illusion, and stalking toward the door. He is not comfortable here, and this is not something he wishes to discuss with his enemies. Only at the door does he pause, and look back a moment, his voice quiet and meant to carry to only one. "I'm a possessive sort. You are my enemy, and I would keep it that way."


End file.
